


Don't look back or you'll break your neck!

by Maisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisa/pseuds/Maisa
Summary: This is written for anonym, and I promise to return to this someday.





	Don't look back or you'll break your neck!

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for anonym, and I promise to return to this someday.

> _If only I knew how's it going to be_  
>  _If only when I try to fix things, they became better_  
>  _If only I was certain of how others feel_  
>  _And if only people believed what I say..._  
>    
>  _If I knew how to show what I really felt_  
>  _If I knew how to make people understand_  
>  _If I knew how to make them believe_  
>  _If I knew how to make them happy_  
>    
>  _If making people happy doesn't leave me sad_  
>  _If making them understand doesn't make me an ignorant_  
>  _If making them believe doesn't make me a liar_  
>  _And if letting them know how I feel doesn't leave me numb_  
>    
>  _Things would've never reached that point_  
>  _I know I would be in a much happier place_  
>  _No one would ever blame me for not caring_  
>  _No one would blame me for not thinking_  
>    
>    
>  _You try to fix the broken glass_  
>  _You try to collect the shattered pieces_  
>    
>  _It's like a train that never stops_  
>  _Keep going through life without pausing_
> 
>   
>  **_Don't look back or you'll break your neck!_ **


End file.
